Naruto: beach bomb-shell
by gameongreenlazer
Summary: What happens when you combine Naruto,Hinata, a nude spring, and Naruto's inheritance Reviews welcome but no flames or will Akamaru bite you and eat you Alive. Just a short story I though of.
1. Intro

**I own none of the following characters, locations, or original anime/manga **

_Are we there yet._

_No._

_Are we there yet._

_No._

_Are we there yet._

_yes._

_really!_

_no._

_what!_

_look Naruto we are gonna get there even if you dont ask every 5 seconds._ Jiraiya sighed

_I know but im board. _

_you are always board._

_No im just board whenever you're around. _Naruto shot back

_That hurt you know._ Jiraiya snapped.

_Hey you know im just playing around. Naruto said with a grin._

_Hey Jiraiya._

_Yeah._ Jiraiya said

_Are we there yet._

**P.O.V change**

_Are we there yet. S_hino asked

_Nope. _kiba replied

_How do you know that with out looking at the map?_ Shino said

_Because i can smell the ocean. _ Kiba replied.

_Oh right... of course you can._

_Whats was that? _kiba hollered

_I just said of course you can. _shino replied

_Are you doubting me. kiba yelled_

As kiba was yelling at Shino Hinata and Anko where talking about the mission.

_So if this is a searching mission why did you tell us to bring are swim suits. _Hinata asked.

_The mission is simply to recover a secret artifact that once belonged to The fourth hokage._

_What... the fourth hokage...You mean the yellow flash of the hidden leaf? _Kiba studded

_Yes it is a priceless scroll sealed by the fourth hokage himself. _Anko said

_If its the hokage's the why is it in another town? shino asked_

_It was hidden until it would ever be needed. Anko answered_

_So it must be important if its hidden so far away. Hinata said_

_correct and Tsunade sent us because we are the best searchers and hunters in the village._ Anko said

_But sensei you never answered my question_.Hinata sighed

_The scroll is hidden in an underground cave that only has one entrance that is underwater._

_Well if its underwater then maybe akamaru should stay at the entrance._

_That's right Hinata. Anko agreed_

_What but Shino gets to bring his bugs. _Kiba yelled

_That's only because some bugs can breath under water right shino? hinata asked._

_Technically__ no. Shino replied_

_So... about the scroll... Hinata stuttered_

_Its classified._

_Of course it is._ Kiba pouted


	2. Hot spring mishap

**I own none of the following characters locations or original anime/manga**

_Sigh why cant i live here. Jiraiya asked._

_Because you would scare off all the tourist. _Naruto joked

_Well You would eat all the raman here. _Jiraiya shot back

_And you would chase whatevers wearing a bikini. _Naruto returned fire

_Damn... you got me_. jiraiya said sounding beat

_Well im gonna go work on my novel_. Jiraiya said

_Guess ill see you latter then. _Naruto sighed

_Right bye the_n. Jiraiya said as he teleported away.

**P.O.V CHANGE**

* * *

_So this is it..._

_The whirlpool village. Anko said as her squad just reached the beach._

_This is it but where are we supposed to look for the scroll? _Shino asked

_There is an underwater cave near the lake that is directly east of the beach._

_Well its about night-time and we each have a hotel room reserved for each us ._ Anko Said

_Its only 7:00 sensei. Kiba pointed out_

_Well I guess you can enjoy the beach for now. _She said

_Jut just remember the guide will meet us at the lake at 8:oo AM. _She yelled as kiba ran off towards the beach and the other two walked away in two different directions

* * *

**Hours latter**

He just sat there looking at the moon like he was expecting something to happen.

_Might as well check out the beach one more time._ He said to himself

_It's not like im gonna come here again_. He grumbled

He walked for over an hour before he found something.

**Famous hot springs**

**free dip after midnight**

_Well i guess im going in_. Naruto smirked

As soon as he walked in he realized something...

**He was not alone**

* * *

He stood there watching the sight before him.

Just like the waterfall at the village.

A girl dancing on the water.

He knew it was the same girl.

He just didn't know what to do.

He stood there until The girl noticed him.

She fainted and fell into the water.

She Drowning.

Naruto dove in and pulled her on to the cement.

Hey are you ok.

He couldn't tell who she was but he knew one thing.

She was naked.

And he just the realized who she was.

_O MY GOD. Naruto yelled before he fainted next to the girl._

**The next day**

* * *

_Hinata! _

_ Are you here! _

_Hinata!_

Kiba walked into the hot springs not knowing what he would see...

_OH SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT. _kiba yelled as loud as he could

That scream woke up Hinata

_Kiba get out im naked._

_But..._

_I said get the hell out. Hinata yelled as she sat up._

Kiba ran fearing what an angry hyuuga could do.

_That jerk_. Hinata said to herself

Naruto yawns as Hinata looks at him

Oh my god please tell me we didn't...

She remember the night before as Naruto rose.

They both darted in opposite directions changed and darted hid behind two different rocks on each side of the hot spring.

_Hinata. _Naruto said sounding ashamed.

_look Hinata..._

_When i walked in you fainted and almost drowned. _He yelled

_I tried to save you but when i pulled out i..._

_I fainted. _He said sounding ashamed

_I was trying to save you and that's all. _He yelled

_Look Hinata wasn't trying to do anything. _He said sounding sad

Naruto quickly put on a shirt and ran for the exit only to be grabbed by Hinata who was now wearing a baby blue bikini.

_Naruto wait! Hinata cried_

_Crap im dead Naruto said in his thoughts._

He was wrong.

_Naruto...thank you_. she said with a tear in her eye

_Huh. _Naruto said confused

Thank you. Hinata repeated.

_You saved me regardless of happened next._ Hinata said with a smile and blush.

Naruto turned and thought.

_Damn she's hot._

_Well i couldn't let such a pretty girl drown now could I. _Naruto said with a little blush

Hinata giggled like a school girl and that just made her hotter in narutos eyes.

So Hinata...

Do you have time for breakfast.

Yeah. Hinata said smiling as much as she could

**P.O.V CHANGE**

_No fucking way_. Shino laughed

_Yeah man I swear i ain't lying . _Kiba yelled

_You actually saw them... _Shino laughing.

_I just said i wasn'lying. _Kiba yelled.

_well we could spy on them._ Shino sugested

_Dude you read my mind. Kiba smirked_


	3. A mission not a vacation

I own none of the following characters locations or original anime/manga

Somewhere on the beach

Hinata sat at the counter next to to none other that Naruto uzumaki.

_So hinata are you sure you're not mad. _Naruto said

_Of course I'm not mad._ She said almost yelling

_Listen Naruto you saved me so... how can i be mad? _

_Well when you put it that way i guess you can't be too mad. _Naruto chuckled

_Hinata why are you always so kind? _Naruto asked suddenly

_Huh! _Hinata muttered

_I'm just wondering because every time i screw up i get laughed or beat. _He said sounding angry

_But you... _

_You've never done any of that! _He said

_Well I..._

_And I've screwed up too...__  
_

_Just like you did... _

_But i almost quit._

_Except__ I didn't._

_You always kept going no matter what._

_So I did to._

_I guess I sorta copied you whole "I never give up because its my ninja way"_

_so..._

_I guess I...wouldn't be a ninja without you. Hinata said with her usual red faced blush_

After that hinata paused until Naruto spoke up.

_Ditto. _He chuckled

_Huh. _Hinata squeaked

_Come on!_

_Don't you remember when I nearly chickened out of the 3rd chuning exam__._

_**You're **the one who kept me from backing out.  
_

_So acualy neither of us would be here if it wasn't for the other. _Naruto finsihed

_Yeah...that's right. _Hinata added

For a moment they both just smiled at each other.

Well I guess we both owe each other something.

_Except I owe you twice as much._ Naruto stated

_What... for what._ Hinata stuttered

_One for then and one to make up for... last night_. Naruto said muttering the last two words

_So breakfast is on me. _Naruto said with a grin

Hinata could do nothing but smile, blush, and nod

* * *

Kiba and Shino were sitting across the restaurant at a both just eavesdropping on the pair when they herd

_What the hell are you 3 doing. _

They turned and saw their sensei who looked mad as hell.

At one time all of team 8 though

_Oh shit!_

_We're on a mission not a vacation. _She yelled

* * *

When team 8 and one member of team seven got to the beach

_So whats this mission about?_ Naruto asked

We're here to recover a hidden scroll that the hokage personally requested.

_Ok and why is it at the beach?_ Naruto asked

_It isn't its in an underground cave that runs underneath the town._

_Ok so how to we get underground?_

_The entrance is underwater near the coast._

_Ok one last question._

_Fine._

_What are we waiting for._

* * *

They were all shocked at what they we're doing.

Just walking across the seafloor in a giant bubble shaped dome like it was normal.

So sensei is it possible to run out of air down here? Hinata asked

_Yes but no._ She replied

_See the bubbles on top of us_. She pointed out

_They're moving downwards towards us and not the surface._

_And what are bubbles full of? She asked_

_Air. _kiba said

Yep and that's why we won't suffocate down here.

So don't hold your breath Naruto. Kiba joked

Just then Naruto gasp for air

_Wait... you were actually holding your breath this whole time._ Shino laughed

Yep.

Just then kiba burst out laughing

_Dude you are such an idiot. _Kiba laughed

_Well no one told me anything._ Naruto replied

your'e still an idiot. Kiba yelled

And you smell like...

**Boom!**

**Authors note**

**I Know this is a short chapter**

**It is because iv'e been taking exams and doing work for my parents**

**I WILL WORK ON FINISHING THIS LATER**

**AND TRY MY BEST TO UPDATE WEEKLY**


	4. The scroll and the deal

_I do not own naruto, naruto shippiuden or any location,person,or plot of the anime/mangna_

* * *

_Ugh._

_wha, what the hell?_

_Oh your awake._ A mysterious voice spoke

When Naruto's eyes cleared he saw someone he hoped to never see again._  
_

_Kisame!_

Naruto pulls out a knife as he rose from the ground.

_Kid I just pulled you and you team out of the pacific._

_Pulling knife is one hell of a thanks for saving you and your team._

Naruto froze for just a sceond

He looked around and saw everyone still out cold

_Any particular reason you saved us? _Naruto asked

_Well no._

_I guess I just wanted an excuse to get out of hiding. _He responded

_Hiding?_

_Did you know the Akatsuki wanted to destroy the world?_

_Yeah?_

_Well I didn't find out until a few weeks ago._

_But your'e one of them!_

_Was..._

_I was one of them._

_So you didn't want to destroy the world._

_Yep._

_So you left._

_And now they want to kill you._

_Yeah._

_Why did you join in the first place._

_I'm a Rouge ninja kid._

_You ether run and hide alone ,Give up , Or join a crew that will watch your back if you watch their's._

_OK you still have one option._

_And whats that._

_Join what ever side wants you dead the least._

_So I my chooses are being screwed or being really screwed._

_Or join a crew that will watch you back if you watch theirs._

_I can't just walk to the mizukage and be for forgiveness._

_Who said anything about beging?_

_You give us what we want and we give you what you want._

_And what exactly do you want?_

_Information about the akatsuki._

_And why would i do that._

_First you would get a crew to watch you back._

_second you would be fighting those who want you dead the most._

_And lastly every one gets their way._

_Hmmmmm._

_(Sigh)_

_Deal_._ Kisame sighed_

_Deal._

_said a women's voice_

Team 8's sensei stepped out of the shadows.

_So if your'e on our side we could use help getting to a certain underwater cave._

_Witch one?_

_Kurinei pulls out a map._

_This one._

_That's exactly where we are now._

_Well thats convenient. Kiba said as he got up._

_If we're here then wheres the scroll._

_You mean this old thing. Kisame said lifting a scroll_

_That matches the description tsunade gave me._

_Well it looks like were even now. Kurinei_

_Even? Kisame_

_we get the scroll and the info and we clear your bounty and re-enstate you as an active ninja._

_That's got to be the best deal of my life._

* * *

**Time skip: ****early morning the next day**

_So what about him?_

_Kisame, well he agreed to the deal but the hokage may not._

_Well lets hope he dosn't go back to the akutsuki_

_So whats so important about this scroll?_ Naruto asked

_Dunno its classified._ Kiba replied

_But i heard sensei and tsunade saying that it had a "blood seal"._

_Never herd of it. Naruto said bluntly_

_Same here_. Kiba, Shino, and Hinata said

_Wait i could ask ero sennin if..._

_Oh crap!_

_What is it. _Hinata asked

_I haven't seen him in almost two days!_

_I am so screwed._

_Look guys i got to go bye!_ Naruto yelled as he ran towards jiraiya's hotel.

_Well we should probably pack up an return this to tsunade._ Kiba said

_Yeah i guess..._ Hinata sighed

_Not quite!_ their sensei said appearing behind them

* * *

_Sensei i'm back._ Naruto yelled at Jiraiya through the hotel room door

_Sensei!_

Naruto opened the door.

_Huh hes not here._

Naruto walk to the table in the middle of the room

_Whats this. he _says picking up a note

* * *

_So we're delivering the scroll to someone here?_

_Right we will be meeting him at the hot springs._

_For real!_ Kiba yelled

_I know its crazy but it is what it is. _Their sensei replied

And one more thing...

There was a mistake when the rooms were booked.

_Huh. _

_week have them for a week and our next mission is in two weeks._

_So we can stay here and call it a vacation._ Their sensei finshed

_WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_. Was all kiba could yell at the top of his lungs.

* * *

It was noon and team 8 was waiting for the one who need the scroll when...

_Ahhhhhhhhhh_

_Jirayia flys through the air over team 8._

_Perv! someone yelld after jirayia hit the ground._

_He gets up dust himself off and looks at the team _

_So your'e the ones who're supposed to deliver the scroll?_

_Yeah and your the famous ero sennin._

The ero sennin curses under his breath

_No im am not. _He yelled

_But i do need that scroll._

_Here. _Hinata gives it to him

_Jiraiya takes the scroll. and walks away._

_well now that that's done we can all..._

_Hinata turned and realized that her team and sensei were already gone._


	5. CPR

**i do ****not**** own naruto, naruto shippuden, or the Naruto franchise**

Naruto looked back at the note

* * *

_**We need to talk**_

_**Meet me at the hotsprings at 11**_

_**-Your sensei**_

* * *

_I got a bad feeling about this. _He said as he said as he entered in a bathing suit

He looked around didn't see anyone he peeked back outside and entered.

He saw a figure in the water but he knew it wasn't his over perverted sensei.

The figure was surrounded with a veil of steam that hid the figure.

The figure stood up and began to spin and twirl on the surface of the water.

_Hinata?_

The mist surrounding the figure faded and revealed the only person that Naruto though it was.

Hinata gasped and did exactly what any true Naruto fan would expect

She fainted..

Oh no not again!

He dove in and dragged her out just like last time

He hesitated but dove in after her

He pulled her out on to the ground

_Hinata?_

He placed his arm on he shoulder and tried to shake her awake.

_Oh shit!_

He panicked knowing that she should have woken up by now.

He only knew one thing to do.

**CPR**

Naruto did mouth to mouth juts like all ninja were trained to do except he didn't notice that Hinata woke up.

She was enjoying it more that she should have until she accidentally moaned in pleasure.

Naruto pulled away only to be pulled back by Hinata.

Naruto was stunned but in though he said

The hell with it.

* * *

Jiraiya stopped working on his book and suddenly realized what time it was.

Well its not like he's going to be on time so i have time to...

Huh!

Jiraiya turns the corner and notices the two members for team 8 peeping through doorway to the spa.

Well they must be watching something pretty nice if they watch without even trying to not get caught.

I guess i'll just take a peek and see if its as good as...

Whoa...

Jiraiya was stunned at the sight before him.

He though about breaking the up but at the same time he could use this for his next novel.

_Maybe I can do both he though._

Just then he walks walk in like he knew about what was going on but didn't care.

He just stood there waiting for one of them to notice.

Sadly they didn't

_What the hell... where'd you come from._

_Naruto._

Naruto was scared because he had never seen Jiraiya with such and angry look.

_Naruto come here we need to talk... now._

* * *

First off...

congrats.

_2nd how the hell did you do it_

_I walked in there looking for you and saw hinata who fainted and fell in the water. _Naruto started

_OK__._

_So I pulled her out and did CPR._ He continued

_Oh... _He said causing Naruto to pause

_Is that what kids are calling it these days_

_well eventually she woke up and pulled me back and i sorta went along with it. _He finished

_Naruto... Jiraiya said putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder._

_You just gave the the best idea for my novel!_

_What!_

_Its great I'll work on it after this._

_After what_

_No we need to talk about something very important first._

_Jiraiya I've already had the talk to don't.._

_Huh?_

_Ha ha ha did ya really think that's what this is about?_

_Yeah but if its not that then what is it._

_Its about you're father._

* * *

_Well to start you're father was one my apprentice much like you._

_He was one of my best students too._

_He was a good man._

_(Sigh) A damn good man._

_He actually named after a character for one of my novels._

_Wait a sec.. really you mean i was named after one if your perverted characters._

_Yes but i always thought that that was ironic._

_Whys that. _Naruto asked

_Because the Naruto in my book could get laid and you..._

Before he could finish talking Naruto smacked him straight in the face.

_For one i actually agree with that old bastard._

_Shut up fur ball you can't get laid either. _

With that said they Kyruubi whined like a dog and shut up.

Naruto laughed as he finally got the Kyruubi good but also for the fact that his sensei was laughing too.

_Humph..._

_You know what im pretty sure you mother would do the same thing.  
_


	6. The end

I gameongreenlazer do not own Naruto or Naruto shippuden

Naruto listen to me closely

Its forbidden to talk about you parents so I can't tell you anything about them but I can give you this

* * *

**(HANDS NARUTO THE SCROLL)**

Naruto this is your inheritance left behind by you'r parents.

Take it.

What exactly did they leave me.

I don't know only you can open it.

But not here.

Get back to the hotel and lock the door OK.

Can I read it latter...

Naruto why would you want to wait sec...Oh right I interrupted your little CPR routine didn't I.

Well yeah But...

But what should I do now.

I mean I did CPR and that turned into a make out session.

Wait so you tried to save her and she tried to kiss you.

Yep.

Damn kid you got all the luck.

Yeah but just sorta just happened.

Exactly.

Look Naruto I gave this same advice to your father when he started to date your mother so listen good.

Just play it cool and ask her out.

That's it?

That's it.

But Naruto Listen that scroll is very important.

You can't tell anyone about it.

You can't show it to anyone.

And you must never tell anyone what is inside it.

But it just...

Well it is but its more that that.

It everything.

Huh!

Everything about your parents is in that scroll.

Their names,Pictures,belongings, Even their last words were recorded in that scroll.

OK but Jiraiya...

But nothing!

Can I read it latter.

(Sigh)

Naruto Just read the d$&# thing!

* * *

Naruto sat there silent with a grim look on his face.

He had just read errr listened the last thing recorded on the scroll.

It was odd he activated the seal and expected words written on a piece of paper but it wasn't

Its was an audio recording

* * *

(Sigh)

He replayed the last words of his parents over and over again because...

He had done them though his parents never said it to him.

_Eat a lots and grow strong._

He always had an appetite and had grown strong recently while training with Jiraiya.

_Make a few friend that he could really,really trust._

_Practice hard._

He trained hard and never stopped.

_Don't get depressed if you can't do something well._

He always tried again an usually got it eventually.

_Respect you're teachers..._

He chucked

_Well I guess I forgot that one._

The last one rung in his head.

_Find a girl like your mother._

He got up and decided that if Jiraiya knew his father the maybe he knew his mother too._  
_

* * *

_Hey ero senin i need to ask some..._

_No_

_What I didn't even ask._

_And im not ero sennin so walk away and call me my normal name._

_Humph!_

_Jiraiya I need to ask something._

_Yes._

_What was my mother like._

_Naruto your mother was... well...Tough._

_Huh._

_She may have been a girl but she never lost to a single guy._

_That's not what I meant._

_She brave ,strong and... ummm brutal._

_Brutal!_

_Yeah._

_Like scary._

_Pretty much._

_Why do you ask._

_Well her last words were "find a girl like me"_

_Oh well You still got sakura._

_No._

_Huh._

_No not gonna happen_

_But I though..._

_Look Sakura is like a sister to me not to mention her "brutality"_

_Right._

_And Hinata is..._

_Oh sh#&_

_I haven't seen her since this morning!_

* * *

_D*^& it... What time is it._

_6:30_

_Huf... huf Wait a sec..._

_"Just play it cool and ask her out"_

_Well I am hungry so why not._

* * *

Hinata was siting at the beach half asleep until she opened her eyes.

_What the..._

_The sun is setting._

_The last time i checked it was just 2:00 and..._

_And god im hungry._

_Well might as well see if I have any... _

_Sigh_

_No money well that just..._

_Hinata chan._

_Huh Naruto._

_Hey Hinata _

_Hey._

There was a moment or pure silence before Naruto clears his through.

_Hinata would you like to go out with me._

_Yes._

* * *

And here is the end of my second story

Thanks for readling and please review and rate

This is just my second fic so if it sucks I won't hate it

But if you don't like it say why because I want to do better

And a shout out to my partner in crime

gameonredlazer who will be away for the whole summer


End file.
